


More than that

by HaleyBuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley
Summary: Missing Buck and Bobby scene after the ladder truck bombing and Buck being back home from the hospital (after 2x18) ❤
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	More than that

Buck’s been home from the hospital for three weeks now. He‘s looking around his apartment but it leaves him cold. He doesn’t feel anything. He should be happy to finally be home, but sometimes it’s like he left a part of him down under that fire truck.

He absently reaches for his leg, the cast lying still, on the living room table in front of him. He’s sprawled out on his couch, his good leg standing straight on the floor, the other one lying on the table. He doesn’t bother to move around much, he can’t find a good position anyway. 

He hasn’t seen his bed for weeks. His back aches alongside the dull pain in his leg. The hospital prescribed him strong painkillers for the first weeks at home. But he hates how drowsy they make them and how they trigger nightmares more than actually help him ease the pain.

The ache in his leg is pretty bad today and Buck knows he should walk over to the kitchen to take another dose of his painkillers. He took the last ones two days ago. His body doesn’t seem to cooperate with him though so he just sits there staring blankly at his television. There’s a documentary about the highest mountains of the world on, but Buck loses the plot after 20 minutes when his thoughts drift off to him probably never being able to climb one of those mountains, with his fucked up leg.

He avoids looking at the white cast lying in front of him and grabs his phone instead. He checks his messages. There are three messages from his sister but he leaves them unopened. Hen has called and Eddie sent a picture of him and Chris getting ready for the day. Buck sighs and throws the phone next to him on the couch. 

His friends try to be there for him as much as they can, but they have their own lives and family. Buck doesn't want to bother them though and he also doesn’t blame them for being busy. He wishes he could be busy too again, with running into fires, saving lives. Not rotting away in his living room because he can’t get himself to move. He knows he’s wallowing in self-pity right now, but he can’t help it.

His stomach rumbles and reminds him that he should eat something. He looks over to the kitchen. It’s full of takeaway boxes and used plates. Something smells weird and Buck has to swallow down some bile when the smell reaches his nose and throat. He looks down at himself. He’s in his boxers and an old LAFD shirt sitting loosely on his shoulders. He feels a bit cold but it doesn’t bother him. He prefers it like this, better than the heat he always felt when he was still in the hospital.

His head feels heavy and Buck feels a headache growing on his forehead. He frustratingly rubs at his temples and lets his head fall against the headrest of his couch. He closes his eyes and swallows hard. This is great, really. 

He feels miserable but he doesn’t want to call his sister because he knows she’s still on shift. Bobby and the others probably busy with work and Eddie and Chris have been off for a weekend with their family in Texas.

He sighs again when a knock at the door startles him. Buck opens his eyes and looks around, thinking he might have imagined the noises coming from his door. Then there’s the knocking again and again. 

Buck curses loudly and presses himself into a sitting position. The cast slides along the living room table and he throws over some food boxes and water bottles. He doesn’t want to get up but the knocking won’t stop, so he carefully uses his both hands to lift his casted leg off the table and places it on the floor. He reaches for the crutches lying next to him. He has to stop for a bit because even the tiny movements exhaust him already. He takes some deep breaths and pushes himself into a standing position. He sways for a bit till the dizziness goes away and his eyes snap back into focus. 

The knocking gets louder.

“God damnit, I’m coming, stop kicking my door in.”

Buck slowly, with the help of the crutches, hobbles over to the door. He opens the lock chain and pulls the at the door handle. He has to move himself a bit backward, so he can open the door.

“What the fuck is wrong wi … - Bobby?”

Buck stops mid-sentence when he sees his Captain standing in front of him. He’s smiling at him and holding two paper bags in his hands.

“Hey Buck, can I come in?”

Bobby doesn’t wait for his answer and moves around him and inside his apartment. Bucks mouth is still open and he looks confused at his friend. He closes the door and leans himself against the doorframe.

“What are you doing here? I don’t …”

Bobby puts the bags on the kitchen counter.

“Yes you do Buck and I want to, ok.”

Buck shakes his head which leaves him a bit dizzy. Bobby immediately walks over and puts a hand on his shoulder.

“You ok?”

Buck is annoyed now and lets out a loud huff.

“I’m good. I don’t know why you’re here, you must be busy with work and the kids. Athena needs you -”

Bobby smiles at him again.

“… needs me exactly where I am right now. Look I know how you feel. And I know you push people away when you’re hurting. We’ve been through this and you also know, we won’t let you do this. So shut up, get your arse over here and help me cut these vegetables. I got this new vegetable pie recipe, you need to try.”

Buck blinks a couple of times and looks at Bobby. His captain doesn’t look annoyed or anything, maybe he really wanted to be here with him.

Buck reaches for his crutches again and walks over to the kitchen counter. He sits himself down on one of the bar stools. He still can’t stand for too long and he already feels a bit wobbly on his feet. Bobby puts a knife and cutting board in front of him.

“You cut the onions. I hate cutting the onions.”

Bobby laughs loudly and puts the onions in front of Buck. He takes the knife and skillfully cuts the onion into little pieces. He’s quick in doing the work, he’s learned that from their earlier cooking sessions. After the onions, Bobby gives him the rest of the vegetables and the other man keeps him busy with stories about his day. Buck feels himself relax and he actually enjoys the cooking. The pain in his leg feels less heavy.

“And now we put it in the oven for 20 minutes and it’s done. This is such a great recipe Bobby. I love it.”

Buck smiles and stuffs one of the left-over vegetables into his mouth.

“I knew you would.”

Bobby gently squeezes at his shoulder.

“Wanna watch the newest chef cook episode, while we’re waiting for the food?”

Buck nods and stands up from the barstool, almost forgetting his bad leg but Bobby’s there in an instant and holds his crutches in front of him.

“Thanks.”

Buck blushes a bit but thankfully takes the crutches. Both men walk over to the couch and sit down. 

Bucks aware of the mess his apartment is in and wonders why Bobby hasn’t said anything about it. 

The older man turns on the tv and both men turn their attention to the TV show. Buck watches his Captain out of the corner of his eyes. The other man seems relaxed and happy next to him. No trace of being annoyed or that being with Buck would be a burden. Buck relaxes again and almost drifts off to sleep when he feels Bobby's hands on his shoulder.

“Come on, dinners ready.”

Buck sleepily rubs at his eyes. The food in the oven smells delicious and he actually thinks he has an appetite, which hasn’t happened for ages. Ergo all the food boxes from takeaway but the food didn’t even taste good. Buck’s looking forward to the food they made. 

Bobby doesn’t help him up or anything, trusts Buck to get up on his own. No pampering, no mother henning, and Buck appreciates that. He pities himself enough already.

When he sits down at the kitchen table he sees that Bobby already brought the food over and he can see his pain killers standing next to his glass. The older man just nods and gestures for Buck to sit down next to him. Buck does so and lets himself flop on the chair quickly.

The food looks nice and smells delicious.

“Think we did well here, didn’t we.”

Bobby starts eating and Buck reaches for his fork when this warm feeling bubbles up in his chest. He looks at the older man and his food and he feels overwhelmed all of a sudden. His hands start to shake and he can feel tears swell up in his eyes. He just realizes now how much he missed having dinner with someone. Do normal stuff like cooking or watching tv together. His breathing speeds up and tears are blurring his view. The fork in his hand falls down on the table with a loud crash and Buck can’t hold the tears any longer. 

All the tension of the last weeks feels like floating out of him. It actually feels good though. His chest starts to feel lighter even though his breaths come out short and fast.

There’s a hand on his shoulder now and he looks at his Captain. He’s got tears in his eyes as well. And Buck can’t but fall forwards into the arms of the older man who’s like a father to him. They don’t see eye to eye all the time but Buck always looks up to him in some way.

Bobby opens his arms and Buck hides his face in the other man's chest, tears still falling fast and sobs wrecking his body. The older man's hand is rubbing gently at his back.

“I know kid, I know. It’s ok. I got you. I got you.”

Bucks grip around his Captain tightens and Bobby holds him tighter, too. He doesn’t let go.

Buck feels lost and found at the same time, but he’s happy that he’s finally able to feel something else than pain.


End file.
